


SNOW CRACK (Levi x Reader)

by CherryHatake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Maids, Massage, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHatake/pseuds/CherryHatake
Summary: After a training incident which leaves you under the watchful eye of Corporal Levi and his myriad of cleaning punishments galore for you to indulge yourself with, in comes Santa Hange with her knack for wonky Christmas presents.Warning - Swearing and Implied Sexual Themes•Completed•
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	SNOW CRACK (Levi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE 
> 
> ✴️Yo! I'm back from the grave with a totally unrelated fanfiction that I felt like writing for Levi's birthday. Please keep in mind that this is a Crack Fiction so random things are injected here and there for your amusement.
> 
> ✴️To Levi Ackerman : Happy Birthday Shorty! ❤️
> 
> ✴️To my Readers : Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate the festival and an advanced Happy New Year as the SNK Manga ties up it's loose ends with exciting finales.
> 
> ✴️I also want to say a big thank you to my dearest friend @Ms_UwU (Wattpad and AO3), who encouraged me to write some shit even though she knows damn well what a lazy ass I am. Thanks, girl! She's an amazing author so please check her out!
> 
> ✴️Happy Holidays Everyone!
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> ✴️I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

This month was turning out to be a living hell. You coughed and spat the mucous that had been lodged at the back of your throat into the cold white snow. Your lungs were burning and your throat was shrivelled up, dehydration and lack of warmth taking a toll on your tired out body.

"Whoever came up with the bright idea of winter-time training, clearly hasn't experienced winter in this fucking hellhole!" you hissed out, your breath shallow and white clouds puffing out of your mouth at equal intervals.

"I second that! When I find that Shorty who came up with this stupid idea, I'm going to make sure he gets a good wedgie after he sits in the cold snow for a few hours. Let's see how he likes having his balls and asshole go numb with wet cotton!" muttered Jean angrily, shuffling close to your form to acquire some body heat.

You and Jean were stationed up in one of the several hills present in the area of the large training grounds around the Survey Corps Headquarters. Winter had hit quite early this year and none of the superiors had foreseen the changes in the weather or the extent to which the cold climate would affect the military.

This year, the temperature had spiralled down a good few numbers below 0°, causing the heaviest of snowfalls to take place. It had started out early in November, giving the grounds plenty of time to stack themselves up with soft, freezing snow and the hilltops were dangerously covered with a thick layer, making it difficult for the soldiers to climb without proper equipment and clothing.

As December neared, the temperature was forecasted to increase slightly, but it was nowhere near the sunny weather that all of the cadets had religiously prayed for. While the cadets usually celebrated happily during the times of cold weather as it meant no training and being shut inside their rooms, this year however, a certain grumpy Corporal decided to put the cold weather to use and came up with a routine for winter-time training. Oh, how you wanted to smash an ice hammer right in the short bastard's face.

Thus, here were all the cadets, scattered throughout the snow kissed land, equally cold and tired as you, while they battled through the harsh extremities of the environment. While the superiors were happily enjoying the comforts of their warm offices, the poor soldiers were stuck in their meagre clothing, working hard on laps and bodybuilding exercises to keep their lungs working accordingly and to prevent their muscles from freezing in the cold.

"The least they could do is provide us with some proper winter clothes! This dumb jacket and trouser aren't really doing anything to keep me warm," you said with your teeth chattering, your arms wrapping around your torso to trap the warmth within your body.

"We have it worse, woman! Do you know the boys have to wear thick, cotton, long underwear! Every time we work out, our bodies start to sweat and the cotton gets wet. But it doesn't dry off and the sweat remains contained in the goddamn cloth and we have to trudge around in the fucking snow with cold underwear. Fuck that shitty Corporal!"

"Man, that's even worse!" you bit out, shivering harshly as a cold burst of air rushed above your head. "We have some fool proof undies for the girls, thank fuck!"

You and Jean were huddled underneath one of the makeshift metal cabins that had been erected as a landmark building for each hill. Today's training session had been mountain climbing and the soldiers were partnered to work together to climb up and back down within the given time frame. You were lucky enough to get your best friend, Jean as your partner and the two of you had done well in your climb up. Unfortunately, the change in altitude had been unexpected and the sudden change in cold air and the constant whistle of the wind ringing through your ears had been enough to detain your trip back. Thus, the two of you took shelter inside the cabins for a few moments until the wind died down.

"This place is useless! There's no door or window to block the wind. Let's just head out. There's no point wasting our time here," said Jean, standing up and dusting the snow off his beanie.

"But it's still hailing! And it's too cold!" you whined.

"The sooner we climb down, the sooner we can get back to the barracks and warm up. Come on, F/N!"

Jean pulled your trembling form up and dragged you outside. The wind had died down for the time being and you could see a group of people moving in a line, some distance away.

"Is that the rest of the cadets?" you asked, your eyes squinting while looking down the hill.

"There's Connie and Sasha! And I see Mikasa too! Yep, it's them."

"Looks like everyone gave up on partners and are just moving together," you observed.

"Then that's what we're doing too! Move it, L/N!"

Jean left your side and hustled down the slope, carefully stepping over overgrown roots of trees and glazed rocks, his ice axe swaying from the hook on his belt. The path to the base of the hill was quite dangerous due to the increased slipperiness of the damp grounds. It was vital that the soldiers watched their step as they climbed down in order to avoid a risky fall. The hills weren't too high that it was dangerous for the soldiers to be out training in case there was an avalanche but you couldn't quite just waltz down the slope with a carefree attitude either.

"Hey! Don't go off without me!" you cried out, slightly pissed that Jean had left you to your own devices while he clambered down the pike. You shuffled slowly, your legs still quite numb from the cold and your nose starting to run from the build up of snot in your nasal cavity.

There were several trees among the downward path that provided a spot for the group to stop and take a breather before making their way down. The trees were bare from colourful greenery but they were thickly branched, the wooden boughs hanging over the slopes with a layer of snow over the surface.

You could see that most of the cadets were already nearing the base and Jean was almost halfway through.

_Fuck! They're already close to the finish line!_

Panicking over the fact that you were the only one who was remaining without having completed the race back, you hurried down carelessly to reach your grey-brown haired friend. You almost tripped over a rock but caught yourself in the nick of time.

_Shit! That was a close one._

You somewhat made it halfway down. The cadets had already finished and were grouped up at the bottom. You could see Eren waving at you, gesturing for you to climb down quickly. Jean was almost there, Connie urging him to hurry up.

You could see two more people standing yonder. It was too blurry for you to clearly make out their faces but their height difference gave the duo away. It was your Commander and Corporal, the two very superiors who had instigated this entire cold training session on the poor cadets' heads.

You respected your superiors; they always had the best in mind for their subordinates and you understood the reasoning behind each and every training session. But you wished they provided more warm clothing than the typical military winter uniform that did the bare minimum work of keeping a human body warm. Hearing Jean's account of the male soldiers' struggles with walking in cold underwear sounded horrifying. You were thankful that the girls had more woollen inner wear for extra warmth.

Everyone had finally reached the bottom and were impatiently waiting for you. You had almost made it close to the base of the hill when a sudden tremor wracked through your body and your nose began to itch unbearably.

"A-A-A-ACHOOO!"

There was a large rumbling noise from behind you as the echo of your sneeze spiralled up to resonate against the branches of the large tree.

"F/N! Look out, you idiot!" you heard Jean scream from a distance behind you.

You looked up and stilled at the sight of the rolling wave of snow that rushed down the hill. Only one thought echoed loudly through your head as you were quickly pulled down to the ground by some of your fellow cadets.

_Ah, fuck._

* * *

You shakily sipped on your soup, the hot liquid flowing down your oesophagus and into your stomach, providing a rush of warmth into your chilled body. It was much better to be inside the mess hall where there was food and the temperature was at an acceptable level for human existence. The whole castle was lined with fire lit torches which provided an extra burst of heat throughout the stone building.

It was dinner time and you were sitting alone at your table. None of the other cadets were willing to sit next to you after what had occurred earlier. You sniffled and looked at the table behind you, whipping your head back almost immediately when you witnessed their angry glares.

_It's not like I did it on purpose! It was an accident!_

You were angry at yourself for being a careless idiot and putting everyone in danger. Not only had you almost ended up suffocating the rest of the soldiers with a large ball of snow but there had also been a possibility of all of you getting hypothermia if there hadn't been any superiors around to supervise you. You felt like a dunce. If you had the power to turn back time, you wouldn't hesitate to do it in a heartbeat.

The rest of the Commanding Officers and Section Commanders had also heard of the snowy debacle that occurred during the training session and you could feel their curious stares as you sipped on your lukewarm soup. You looked up at the superior's table and noticed the men and women gazing at you with a mixture of emotions. Section Commander Hange was giving you a reassuring smile, as if to console you on your current predicament. Levi was ignoring everything and focusing on his meal, not at all concerned about the hatred you were receiving from your fellow cadets. The Commander was nowhere to be found.

 _This is so embarrassing! I had such a good reputation with everybody! I was the one who never got into trouble for anything. Everything is ruined. Corporal probably thinks I'm a piece of shit. Fuck me_ , you groaned internally.

Your Corporal had been the one to haul your sorry ass out of the snow. He had shook you like a rag doll while screaming at you for your carelessness. Then he had turned around and supplied a list of punishments to all those who were involved in the training in his fit of anger.

You had to work very hard to gain the respect of your Corporal. It was a difficult feat to gain the attention of Levi when you were only a mere cadet but somehow, you managed. Not from your fighting talents but from your exceptional skills at evasion and battle IQ. You were quick to realize the situation and act accordingly, thereby helping your teammates escape a gruesome ending. You didn't know what the Corporal thought of you but you knew he had recognized you for your feats. Although, after today, you were starting to have an idea of what might be running through your Corporal's head.

_Such a cadet who is known for her talent in escaping death situations, ends up causing one! Ugh! I'm such a dud._

You felt your table shake and two tall bodies thudded next to you as they sat down. You looked up in surprise as you noticed your two friends, Jean and Marco take their places beside you with you in the middle.

"G-guys?! What are you-"

"You didn't think we'd abandon you for such a small thing, did you, F/N?" Marco looks down at you with a sweet smile.

"It's not a small thing! I could have killed everyone. It was a miracle that no one was harmed."

"It's not your fault, F/N. Hilltops during winter-time can be very unexpected and it's not like you sneezed on purpose," reassured Marco.

"Yeah, but this happened because I was clumsy," you said with a sigh. "I'm an idiot, that's what it is. We were taught on what not to do on a snowy hilltop and I do the complete opposite."

"Yeah. You are an idiot but you're still our idiot," says Jean, his mouth filled with bread.

You could feel your chest tighten with happiness and you hugged the two boys, pulling them both into your sides. "I love you! You guys are the best," you said, your frown turning upside down.

"Ay, we made her smile," Jean says with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes and gave the two boys a kiss on their cheeks. Jean's smirk grew wider while a small blush grew on the freckled boy's face.

The three of you turned back to your meals. As you were reaching for your boiled potato, you felt a prickling sensation, as if someone was watching you in secret. You looked around the mess hall and locked eyes with your Corporal. He was giving you a dark glare, his lips curled into a mocking sneer.

You gulped and looked back at your meal. _I knew it! There goes my self-respect. I know he's angry at me but he doesn't have to look at me like that! I only made a mistake this one time!_

A clinking sound was heard and all the soldiers looked towards the front of the room. Commander Erwin was standing with a goblet and a fork to gain the attention of his army. The room immediately quietened and allowed their leader to speak.

"I would like to take a moment to address the situation that occurred today during the mountain climbing training session."

You could feel eyes on your face and you looked down in shame, wondering what the Commander was going to say about you. _Oh man, I'm publicly humiliated now!_

"Due to the harsh weather conditions and possibilities of dangerous situations that may arise in the future if this training regime continues, I have decided to cancel the winter-time training. It is nearing the holiday season. There will be a two week leave for all where you will be devoid of chores and training. Indoor combat sessions will take place after Christmas to keep ourselves running until the weather gets better. Until then, enjoy some much needed time to yourselves. Thank you. You may return to your meals."

You blinked in shock, your mouth agape as you heard the Commander's words. The rest of the cadets gave a loud cheer and suddenly, you felt thumps on your back as your fellow soldiers congratulated you on your clumsiness which resulted in their freedom from training.

"Well, look at that! Looks like the grey cloud did have a silver lining after all!" exclaimed Jean. "Alright, F/N!"

"Wow! I didn't expect the Commander to be so lenient on us!" you said in astonishment.

"Don't look now. Corporal's pissed," murmured Marco. You and Jean simultaneously glanced at the superior's table, wanting to see what Marco was referring to. You cringed at the evil look in Levi's eyes as he bit on his roll of bread. He was staring at the three of you, chomping on the soft baked dough with ferocious vigour, as if it were your heads.

"Looks like someone isn't happy that the cadets are getting some time off," said Jean.

"Well, the final decision is made. He can't complain forever and hate me. What's his problem anyway? I'm already getting punished after this. It's not his loss. I'm still suffering."

"We're all getting punished, thanks to you," said Jean dryly.

You shook your head. "No. After dinner, I'm going to speak with him. It's not fair on you guys. I'm going to tell him to give all your punishments to me. It's my fault, after all. I'm taking responsibility."

Marco and Jean looked at you in shock. "What? Are you serious?!"

"I am."

Although your tone was confident on the outside, you were anything but self-assured on the inside. Sweat dripped down your spine at the mere thought of personally confronting your scary Corporal and you certainly didn't want to know what he would have in store for you if you chose to take the burden of everyone's punishments on your head like some self proclaimed hero.

_God, I hope I know what I'm getting myself into._

* * *

You inhaled and exhaled a few times to relax your tensed up body before slowly raising your right arm to knock on the door. There was a shuffling sound and then you heard Levi's voice call out.

"Tch. What the hell do you want now? Enter!"

You bit your lip and turned the handle, entering the room. Levi's office was much warmer than the hallways as he had the comfort of a large fireplace which was built adjacent to his desk and chair. You shut the door and walked inside with slow steps, noticing the short man busily reading through his papers and not showing a care to whoever had entered the room.

"What do you want?" Levi asked in a monotonous tone.

"Um...I-" you began, not knowing how to approach him on the basis of your request.

The second you opened your mouth, Levi looked up in shock, as if not believing that it was actually you who was in his office at that very moment. The shock soon diffused out and a small sneer made its way onto his face.

"You! What are you doing in my office? Have you come to put another stop to my training sessions?"

_So that's why he's so jumpy. He's angry that the training for the cadets are cancelled for the time being._

"N-no, Corporal! I wanted to talk to you about something. Please spare me a minute of your time."

Levi stared at you for a few moments before silently gesturing to the visitor's chair.

You sat down and looked at your lap, watching your fingers pull and prod at the straps on your thigh.

"Corporal, I'm terribly sorry about what happened today during training. Because of my carelessness, I got all of the cadets into serious trouble. If the snow had been thicker and more heavier, I could have ended up suffocating everyone with my fall. I'm really sorry! I won't make that mistake again. Please, forgive me. I promise to work harder from now on."

Levi looked at your squirming form and relaxed his scowl to a blank look. He hadn't meant to reprimand you so harshly for your stupidity earlier this morning. He had been winded up from the heavy load of paperwork and was already in a bad mood by the time he stood outside in the snow, waiting for the cadets to finish their training. Like everybody else, he also hated the cold and was eager to get back to the warmth of his office and your slow pace down the hill had been pissing him off at the time. Therefore, when you had tumbled down the hill followed by a jumbled ball of snow in your speedy arrival down to the base, he had snapped in anger, knowing that he would have to spend more time in the freezing snow instead of quickly marching back to the comfortable HQ.

You were a level-headed cadet, as he had observed and the only flaw he saw in you was how you hung around with that troublesome, egotistical cadet whose face shape resembled a horse and his black haired, freckled male counterpart who was too kind-hearted to be a soldier.

Not only that, but he also found you the most prettiest out of all. It wasn't often that Levi Ackerman was easily drawn in by looks; he preferred the personality of a person he was interested in on a much deeper scale. But he couldn't help but find himself drawn to your unusual beauty, both inside and out. You were a sweet and gentle woman who could get serious and rough when you wanted to. You were always eager to help others without a second thought and never asked for anything in return.

"Don't make the same mistake again, brat. I understand that it was an accident and I don't want to see it happening again, am I clear?" You nodded firmly. "That doesn't mean you are relieved from your punishments. You and the rest of the cadets will still be assigned to your chores once this holiday week is over."

You swallowed and squeezed your hands together. "Um...that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Corporal. You see, the others don't have any reason to be punished because what happened to them was all my fault. So I ask that you punish me on behalf of them."

Levi raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You are willing to take on everybody's punishment by yourself?"

"Yes, sir!"

 _So my observations are true. She really does have her own morals_ , he thought with a small smile.

"Hm, how noble of you. Alright, then. I will have you doing your share and the brats' share of work as soon as Christmas is over." He frowned as he remembered his annoyance at the holiday week Erwin had given to the cadets and how much time was being wasted when it could have been put to use with training and cleaning.

"Screw that," he muttered to himself. He glanced at you and narrowed his eyes. You gave him a startled look.

"Forget your holidays. You don't have one. I want to see you at my doorstep every morning at 7 for duties. This is your synthesized punishment, brat."

_What?!_

"B-but sir! What about-"

"Damn Erwin is just wasting good training time," he cut in, clenching his hand in frustration. He looked up at you with a side glare. "What are you sitting here for? Are you done? Is that all you came for?"

You stood up immediately, frustration building in your chest. You wanted nothing more than to leave his office after hearing about your non-existent vacation. Angrily turning around, you marched towards the door.

Levi couldn't fathom why he suddenly amassed an urge to keep you inside his office when he literally asked you to leave. He wasn't at all blind to your current rage at his revoking of your free week. The rum and bourbon from the eggnog he drank at dinner coursed through his blood as he silently stood up, not a sound emitting from his chair while pushing it back.

Before you could step out of the door, an arm pushed the wooden barricade to slam against the frame, blocking your only form of escape from the scary man's presence. You flinched at the unexpected action, your anger being replaced by shock.

"Did I dismiss you, Cadet L/N?" you heard him say in a low voice from behind you.

You shivered at his dark tone and found yourself twisted around so that you were facing him. You were trapped against his body and the door, unable to move and not being able to look at anything but his face. He had a firm grip on your arm as he peered into your eyes. He was standing so close, you imagined that if he leaned in just a few more inches, his lips would make a clean connection with your-

_Oi! Not the time to have sexy thoughts when the man from your nightmare is right in front of you!_

"Sir?" you asked in a hushed whisper, your breath starting to become shallow and your cheeks beginning to heat up at the close proximity of his body frame.

_He's actually kind of handsome, now that I get to see him more up close. His eyes are a gorgeous shade of grey._

"Day-dreaming about your superiors, brat?" Levi murmured, a small smirk making it's way across his face.

"Huh?" you squeaked, no other word forming in your throat. _I don't understand! Why can't I say anything? What is wrong with me? Is Corporal Levi...flirting with me?_

Levi was enjoying how you tensed up and molded yourself against the door like a frightened deer, as if confused about why he was standing so close to you. _She's adorable_ , he thought, taking in the sight of your flushed face and bruised lips. _Her lips look so tempting. How come those two brats get to have those lips pressed against their cheeks?_ The thought made him slightly furious. The alcohol was causing Levi to act very strangely, and he knew he was already crossing the imaginary lines of professionalism with this cadet.

You inhaled sharply as Levi leaned close to your ear, his hot breath warming your cartilage considerably, making your body tremble in anticipation.

"You don't leave my office unless I dismiss you myself, understand Cadet?"

You swallowed heavily and simply nodded, knowing that only garbled noises would come out if you opened your mouth to talk.

Levi smirked, as if sensing your predicament.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

You gave him a small glare, puffing your cheek in embarrassment.

So cute, he thought before snapping out of his peculiar daze.

"You're dismissed Cadet. Get out," he said in a stoic voice, his teasing persona disappearing within seconds. He pulled back, allowing some space between your bodies and you finally let out a relieved sigh, feeling less constricted.

"Y-yes, Corporal," you mumbled unintelligibly, scrambling quickly to leave the room.

_What...the fuck...was that? Is that the same Levi Ackerman? What was up with him? And what was up with me?_

You mind was completely jumbled at Levi's unusual actions and you found it difficult to figure out why you were feeling rather jumpy ever since leaving his office.

Only when you were in the privacy of the girls' lockers did you notice the unexpected white fluid that had stained your woollen underwear. You had just gotten turned on by the close proximity and the hot, breathy whispers of your Corporal.

"Damn it all to hell."

* * *

"Why did you join the Survey Corps, Cadet?" Levi questioned, as you single-handedly swept the mess hall after breakfast.

"...I didn't have anything else to do at the time, sir."

.

.

.

.

.

"What did you have for breakfast?" he interrogated, as you dusted the top of the inventory cupboard.

"Baked potato, sir."

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are your harnesses crooked, brat?" he frowned, while you were mopping the stairs to the basement.

"Sorry sir. I'll fix it right away."

.

.

.

.

.

"How long have you been in the Survey Corps, L/N?"

You scrubbed hard at the small stain on the wooden table with the rough sponge, face scrunching in deep concentration. You were trying to do your work in peace, hoping to finish your duties early and enjoy what you had left as free time before the snow cleared up and training resumed but the Corporal wouldn't have it, interrupting your cleaning every single time with unnecessary questions.

"Almost 2 years, sir."

"Hn."

You heard his footsteps fade away elsewhere and gave a heavy sigh of relief, glad that you were finally allowed to work in silence.

"Then why on earth hasn't your cleaning skills improved, you little shit?" Levi suddenly hissed into your ear, causing you to drop the wet sponge to the ground in fright.

"For fucks sake! What do you want?!" you half yelled, half whispered, not giving a damn that the man you were swearing at was your superior.

Levi glowered at your impudence and you glared back, not willing to submit.

"I've been supervising you for two years and you still don't know how to remove a stain from a wooden table! How disappointing."

"Well, I didn't join the damn place to learn how to clean, now did I?" you asked sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me, brat. I'm your Commanding Officer."

You stuck your tongue out at him and narrowed your eyes. Levi couldn't help but snort at your attempt to look furious and chuckled quietly, causing you to become even more grumpy. It was a while since he had tortured a cadet for his own amusement and today, you had clearly fallen into his web of attack.

"Get back to work, brat. And use vinegar," he said, patting your head and messing up your bangs. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Blowing your frisky locks away from your eyes, you picked up the wet sponge and threw it at Levi's muscular back with all your might, anger and pent up frustration pouring into your arms. The sponge hit him right at the centre of his upper shoulders, between the two scapula with a loud squelch and slowly slid down, falling to the ground with a plop. The man froze as the sponge left a wet, soapy trail down his pristine shirt.

You smiled evilly, feeling yourself take some pride at your accurate shot even if it meant that the Corporal would skin you alive for destroying his clean clothes.

Levi turned around and let out a curious sound that reminded you of a dog snarling at a thief. His expression was that of pure infuriation and his temper grew as your smirk grew bigger.

'Come at me, Corporal,' you mouthed, egging him on.

Levi charged towards you like a mad bull, his temperament reaching dangerous proportions. You swiftly got up and ran around the room in circles, enjoying the thrilling chase.

"Get back here, you insolent brat!"

"Catch me if you can, Corporal!"

The running exercise did you good as it helped your body heat up from the chill of the room. Levi, who was initially chasing you with a mission to kill, looked as if he was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse too, both of your eyes making contact as you wondered which direction to take without getting caught.

Just as you cleverly bypassed his attempt to grab you and escape out the door, you felt your body get drenched in freezing cold water. You shivered violently as you turned around to scream at the offending short Corporal.

"What the hell was that for?!" Levi smirked and placed the bucket which had been previously filled with cleaning water, next to the forgotten sponge.

"Payback, bitch."

Your teeth chattered as you rubbed your hands over your arms to bring back the heat you acquired from running. Levi half felt sorry for you but his need for revenge overruled his need for humanity.

"That's what you get for..." he trailed off as he realized what his actions had truly done to your body. The wet clothes clung to your form perfectly, the white material soaked to the bone with soapy water and your S/C skin glistening through the now transparent cloth. Your pants weren't any better, both being white and very much useless in their purpose of covering your body. He could clearly see the lines of your underwear and your breasts perking up to the cold moisture, your nipples poking through the padding of your chest binding.

"Damn it, I'm so cold," you muttered, looking pathetic with your arms wrapped around your body.

Levi wished it was him rubbing against your soft skin. He could already think of a few different ways to warm that frozen body of yours and none of the scenarios included you wearing more additional layers of clothes. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Quickly looking away from your breasts as you turned around to address him, he cut in before you could complain about his childishness any further and dismissed you.

"You're done with today's cleaning. Go get warmed up and don't show up in front of me for the rest of the day."

He swerved on his feet and walked back to his quarters, his pace quick and hurried. Looking down at his groin, he sighed in irritation.

"You don't know when to keep yourself calm, do you? Stupid dick."

* * *

Your military boots made a nice, clicking sound on the concrete floor of the castle. You were walking down the hallway which led to Levi's office for your punishment: day number three. Munching on a piece of toast which you had managed to steal from the kitchen, you looked at the view outside the castle from the many open windows.

It was just nearing dawn and the sky was a beautiful shade of baby blue. White mist hung over the trees and hilltops and the land was flushed with snow. The trees, although bare, still exuded beauty solely with their branches. While the weather itself was unbearable, the view certainly made up for it. Winter was truly a marvellous season.

Reaching the Corporal's office, you dusted your hands on your trousers and knocked on the door, hoping you were sharp on time. You didn't want to anger the man further and provoke him into giving you an extra disciplinary action.

The door opened and Levi beckoned you inside, his expression one of satisfaction at your arrival. You stood in front of his desk, waiting for your orders.

"Did you sleep well, Cadet?"

Brows furrowing at his odd question, you turned to look at him. He was not looking in your direction but browsing through his shelf of books, seemingly looking for something.

"Yes, sir. I did. Did you?"

"I did as well. Take a seat. We aren't cleaning today."

Not fully comprehending what Levi was up to, you silently sat in the empty visitor's chair and watched him pull out a book from the shelf. He looked over the cover and nodded to himself, indicating his approval of the choice of reading material. You sat back straight as you noticed him making his way to the table.

"Have you ever read this story, F/N?" Levi asked, placing the book in front of you. It was opened to a specific page and there it read the title, 'The Gift Of The Magi' by O. Henry.

 _Did he just say my first name?_ you thought absentmindedly.

You smiled in excitement and nodded happily. "Indeed, I have sir! My father used to read to me as a child, when I was young and this was one of our favourite stories." Your smile was soft and faraway, reminiscing the good times you had with your father before his passing.

"Is your father still waiting for you back home?" Levi asked, watching your facial reactions.

You shook your head and gave him a sweet smile, something that made his heart skip a beat. It was quite involuntary and the action had him holding his breath for a moment.

"He passed away a while back. I didn't have any way to support myself because I wasn't a seasoned blacksmith like him, so it's why I joined the military."

Your Corporal nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you like about this story?" he queried.

You pursed your lips thoughtfully, not quite understanding why Levi was asking you all these questions but not wanting to ruin the friendly atmosphere by asking him why.

"Well, it's about a loving couple who just want to give each other the most precious gift that they could buy, even though they are poor themselves and had to make personal sacrifices to buy the gift. It's a beautiful tale of love and the woven idea of not just gifting presents on Christmas Eve, but the importance of spending time with those who you share a special bond with."

Levi gave a sound of approval and took the book in his hand, flipping through the pages and presenting another prose he was interested in showing you. You bent down to read the title.

'The Happy Prince' by Oscar Wilde.

You chuckled in amusement. "Oh, this! I read this short story in the library, a month ago. One of the most ironic tales that I ever read. The concept of the story is very contradictory but the moral of helping people remains strong over others."

"Hm. I don't quite support the decision of the Swallow and his stupidity at trying to stay with the Prince when he knew damn well that he would die for the cold weather but apparently, it's called love." He rolled his eyes while shutting the book.

You sat back in your chair and crossed your arms. "It's not stupidity! Granted, yes, it's a foolish action but love keeps people together. It's similar to the first story, one or the other could have left, not willing to still live in the poor conditions that they were suffering in but they didn't! They wanted to be together because they loved each other and would do anything to make the other happy. That's beautiful!"

Levi looked at you with a hidden smile as you rambled further about the morals of the two tales he had shown you, not paying attention to what you were saying in particular but watching the happiness in your eyes as you found the words to match your excitement in sharing ideas with a fellow reader.

Levi was by no means an avid reader but he couldn't lie to himself about the interest he had in knowing what this book contained when he had observed you in the library some time back. Instead of reprimanding you for reading during your work hours, he had watched your eyes caress the worn pages of the thin book, your lips stretching widely at sweet moments in the story-line and your nose twitching as you snorted when you bumped into a funny scene. Levi was a man interested in face to face action rather than descry, yet he was surprised to find himself finding pleasure in watching you read without your knowledge. He found himself needing more.

Your eyes shone with ferocity as you punched a fist into your palm to reiterate your point, bringing up facts from several other stories that he hadn't even heard of. Clearly, you were under the idea that he was a reader himself and that is how you were openly washing his brain with your knowledge in literature.

"...and...sir? Sir!"

Levi snapped out of his reverie and looked at you with an emotionless face. "Yes?"

"Were you even listening to me?! Gosh, I was chatting like an idiot, too!" you muttered, giving him an annoyed expression.

"I was paying attention, brat," he lied, crossing his fingers underneath the table, hidden away from your line of sight. "You like analyzing what you read, yes?

You smiled and nodded rapidly, your annoyance disappearing into the air like wispy smoke. "Yeah!" It was amusing to watch how quickly you switched from one mood to the other.

"Is this what you called me here for today, Corporal?" you asked, confusion noticeable in your tone.

Levi coughed and turned around to face his window, his hair falling over his eyes and hiding his slightly reddening cheeks. "Yes...I wanted some company and I thought you were a reader yourself - like me. Since you're still being punished, you are ordered to stay in my office and provide me with some association."

Your heart fluttered and you looked down at your lap, unable to help the smile that pulled at your cheeks. "You don't have to order me to make me spend time with you, Corporal. You're a very interesting man and I don't mind talking to you at all."

Needless to say, Levi was thoroughly pleased with your answer.

* * *

Two weeks passed relatively quickly and it was soon the day before Christmas. The cadets were involved in organizing a small party of sorts in the mess hall after receiving permission from the Commander.

When Hange learned about the celebratory activities that were being plotted by her subordinates, she immediately decided to weigh in her thoughts and ideas on the matter.

"We have to make this a special party! Its Levi's birthday on the 25th!"

As it goes without saying, everyone had been surprised to learn that the Corporal shared his birthday with a famous holiday. Hange wanted to throw a party for the grumpy man to get him into the holiday spirit instead of wallowing in his office with all his paperwork and caffeinated cups of tea.

Thus, the impromptu Christmas celebration was adjusted to a half Christmas - half Birthday Party, personally organized for Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

Ever since Levi's unusual behaviour with you in his office and the long moments you spent with him in the last few days, you had been starting to develop some bursts of feelings towards the stoic man. You had always seen him as your superior and as a man worthy of respect and trust. You admired him and loved the way he handled himself as an Officer and as a person in general. But you had never thought that your high esteem for the Corporal would morph into romanticized feelings of lust and desire.

_I can't look at him without thinking about wanting to kiss him. He's so attractive! Why does he have to look so sexy all of a sudden. Stupid Clean Freak!_

"Hey, F/N! Give us a hand here will you!" cried Connie.

You shook your head and cleared your thoughts. "Coming!"

The night was spent hastily decorating the mess hall with colourful ribbons and wreaths. A relatively average sized fir tree had been dug to use as a Christmas tree and Sasha, Connie and Eren were busy wrapping white tinsels and hanging baubles over the thin branches.

Hange came over to look around the room before everyone retired to bed. It was suggested that the hall be decorated last minute so Levi wouldn't have any suspicion as to what the cadets were planning. Commander Erwin would keep Levi entertained in his office while everyone quickly worked to embellish the usually drab room into something worthy of a party.

"Hey! I just realized! We didn't get a gift for the Corporal!" said Eren with a frown.

"Oh! You're right, Eren! I didn't think of this!" said Hange, chewing on her lip as she thought of coming up with something to give Levi at the last moment.

"All the shops are closed tomorrow. It's too late to buy him anything in town," said Mikasa.

"We're giving him a cake and a party. That's more than enough for him. That short bastard better appreciate our hard work," drawled Jean.

"Jean! Don't call him that! He's our Corporal!"

Jean raised an eyebrow at your angry tone. "Why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden?"

"Uh - I - It's because he is someone we should look at with respect and honour. Calling him such names is not very nice," you argued.

Everyone looked at you in confusion. You were infamous for keeping iconic nicknames for your superiors without their knowledge and the cadets had passed many a night giggling over the hilarious names and their hidden meanings. So hearing you suddenly speak up so righteously about something you used to take part in with extreme fervour was very hypocritical and seemingly dubious.

"Something's fishy! F/N defending the Corporal. Whatever could be the reason?" asked Connie with a suspicious look on his face.

You felt two hands press against your shoulder blades and a certain bespectacled scientist leaned close to your face, giving you a sudden heart attack. You hadn't realized that the older woman was trying to sneak upon you without your knowledge.

"I see, I see! You like your Corporal, don't you, F/N!" teased Hange.

You tried your hardest but the words caused an immediate reaction on your face for all to see. You immediately looked down and bit your lip shyly while the apple of your cheeks and the tips of your ears heated up in embarrassment. _Fuck, I'm so obvious!_

"Holy shit! F/N has a crush on Corporal Levi!"

"Oh my God!"

"What the fuck? Who'd get a crush on that guy?" exclaimed Jean.

"Shut up!" you snapped thoughtlessly, immediately whipping your hand over your mouth.

"Aha! She does have a crush on Levi!" shouted Hange with glee.

"Sh! Don't yell! Please!" you pleaded, turning to look at her with desperate eyes.

Hange gave you a wicked smirk and pulled your face close to her own, chuckling evilly.

"Don't worry, guys! I think I found the perfect present to gift to Levi!"

"Eh? EH???"

* * *

"Um, guys? What are you planning to do with me?" you asked in a hesitant voice.

You were sitting on Hange's bed, surrounded by Sasha, Mikasa and the scientist herself, wondering what the three were up to.

It was Christmas Day and the morning surprise had gone rather well. Although Levi wasn't very happy with Hange revealing to everybody that it was his birthday, the man adjusted accordingly with little grumbling and took part in the celebration. There would be a small alcohol party later in the evening for all those who were of age but Levi had refused to involve himself in any drinking and said that he would retire early.

You had been rather nervous when you had gone forward to wish your Corporal on his recent aging. You hadn't had any sort of contact with the man after your punishments and you found yourself acting abnormally shy and jittery - a far cry from your usual, rambunctious self. You had managed to stutter out a simple, "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Corporal!" and rushed off from his sight before he could say anything in return or even thank you for your wishes.

_Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

The day had passed rather merrily but Hange still hadn't revealed to any of the cadets what this 'perfect gift' idea she had spontaneously come up with last night.

It had been around seven in the evening when Mikasa and Sasha dragged you from your comfortable bundled up position on your bunk to Hange's room where the three were currently ganging up on you for no good reason. You had a feeling something terrible was going to happen to you, especially with the creepy smiles and disturbing aura the three of them were emitting.

"Seriously! Why the hell did you drag me here? Can you three tell me what the fuck is going on or do I have to punch it out of you?!" you hissed.

"Calm down, F/N. You're just here to wrapped," said Sasha.

"What?" you asked in confusion.

"Wrapped, my dear. It's not a gift if we don't wrap it properly!"

"What the hell do you mean, 'gift'?!" you cried, not believing the words spewing out of Hange's mouth.

"You! You're Levi's gift!"

You stared at the three, slack jawed and wide eyed. _Are these three nut-cases for real?_

"What?" you asked blankly.

"It's simple. Since you decided to take on all of our punishments like a responsible little girl, we thought that it would be a perfect gift to offer you as a cleaning maid for Levi. He's obviously going to be assigning cleaning chores on your head and he likes anything to do with sweeping and dusting and you have a crush on Levi so this seemed like the best idea we could come up with on such short notice," said Sasha.

You blinked slowly, the brunette's words swirling about your head as you tried to make some sense out of them.

"I'm leaving. Come and see me when all of you regain your sanity," you said calmly, standing up to walk out of the room. Mikasa immediately caught you and held you tightly so you wouldn't easily run away from her grasp.

"Good job, Mikasa. Now, Sasha take off her pants and harnesses. Mikasa, keep her steady. She's a biter."

"Oi, let me go!" you shouted, doing your best to kick Sasha away from your legs. You managed to smack her away from her goal in removing your pants.

"Ow! Hange, she's fighting back!"

"Drug her," said a monotonous voice from behind you.

"You bitch-"

Those were your last words before you lost consciousness. Your eyes blurred and you could see Hange smile maniacally as she murmured the words, "Don't worry, F/N. You'll thank us later."

* * *

You stood outside Levi's office door with Hange and Sasha holding you up rather awkwardly. Whatever Hange had drugged you with still hadn't completely vanished from your system, even though she claimed that it was a very mild serum. The three women had taken the opportunity to dress your unconscious body in a rather figure hugging maid outfit that was suspiciously, just the perfect size for you.

After some much needed questioning, Sasha had admitted to measuring your body when you were fast asleep the night before and Hange had collected an old maid's uniform that she found in one of the many ancient closets in the derelict castle and had altered it to fit your frame. You had to give her credit; the scientist had done a wonderful job on making it appear less frumpy and more fetching.

There was one thing clear to you that the three women weren't directly mentioning; they wanted Levi to be seduced. Why else would Hange spend hours upon hours remaking a long and shapeless maid attire into a form fitting, skimpy maid dress that barely passed mid thigh and showed more skin on your chest than your regular bras.

The dress was strapless and ended high up on your thigh than it's original hem. Hange had taken the remaining pieces of cloth to stitch matching knee length stockings and a small choker necklace to complete the look. A small white apron was tied around your waist.

Even though you should have felt angry at how your three friends had used you as a gift for Levi, you couldn't help but feel a little exhilarated.

_Would he find me sexy? He's my superior officer! I shouldn't be dressed like this in front of him! What do I do once I get dragged inside? Do I actually clean while wearing this tight, frilly dress?_

Not only were you clothed in this sexually stimulating dress but you were also tightly wrapped around with a crimson coloured, long, wide ribbon with a big bow on your chest to finish the entire look. You were basically a wrapped up, human present.

"Guys, I'm scared! What am I supposed to do? What is he supposed to do? Did any of you even think this through?!"

"Don't worry, F/N. Just get in there and let the night furl out by itself. Either you'll end up cleaning or you'll end up fucking."

"Mikasa!"

"Sh! I'm going to knock on the door now!"

Hange rapped smartly on the door to the Corporal's quarters three times. A few swear words were made out and you heard the voice of Levi waft into the hall you were standing in.

"Who is it? I thought I told all of you not to disturb me!"

"Hange, he sounds pissed!" you whispered, feeling afraid.

"It's me, Levi! I have your birthday gift that is from behalf of me and all of the cadets. I'll leave it on your doorstep. Enjoy!" cried Hange, ignoring your plea. With that statement, the three rushed off in a hurry, leaving your tied up state to remain outside Levi's door.

You heard annoyed footsteps make their way towards the door and sent a small prayer to the divinities above. _God, I hope this works out!_

The door swung open and Corporal Levi stood in front of you in all his 5'3" glory, wearing a short towel around his waist and nothing else. His hair was damp and clinging to his neck, as if he had just gotten out of the shower. You gulped heavily at the sight of his heavenly torso, feeling your womanhood clench in desire.

_Oh my._

Levi's eyes widened as he opened the door to pick up whatever Hange had left outside. He certainly hadn't expected his gift to be a human of all things, female, dressed sensually and all wrapped up for him to unravel. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of your revealed skin and tight dress, the knee high stockings amplifying the sexual appeal on your attractive form.

"Cadet L/N? What-"

"Can I come in, Corporal? It's getting really cold out here."

"Are you - you're my gift?!" he asked incredulously, not believing his eyes.

You gave him a shaky smile, terrified about what he was going to do next. "I am. Happy Birthday, Corporal Levi," you murmured in a low voice, gazing at him with an unreadable look on your face. "And Merry Christmas."

Levi swallowed heavily and looked around the hallway but the three partners in crime had disappeared without a trace.

_Tch. I'll deal with Shitty Glasses tomorrow. Now, however..._

A cold breeze swept through an open window and swirled around your bare legs, making you shiver uncontrollably. Levi felt his body chill from standing out in the cold in just a small towel and quickly made up his mind, pulling your wrapped figure into his bedroom.

You were unceremoniously dumped onto his bed, chest facing downwards. You did your best to sit up without the help of your arms and distinctly heard the sound of the bedroom door shut. A small click and it was just you and him locked inside his room now.

Irrespective of the freezing temperature of the weather, a lone sweat drop ran down the side of your face in your nervousness at dealing with Levi alone.

"The fuck is going on, Cadet? What are you doing here? Why are you wrapped up? What did Hange mean by gift?" Levi fired questions one after the other as you struggled to turn around and face him.

"I - I don't know, Corporal. Hange drugged me and dressed me up like this with the help of Mikasa and Sasha. She said that I was to be your gift because I'm taking responsibility of everyone's cleaning chores anyway and thought that you would appreciate your own personal maid," you said, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

_You're a goddamn soldier and look at the shit you're forced to do!_

"Is _that_ so? My own personal maid, huh?" you heard him say, his voice sounding thoughtful. "Hm. Not bad. That Shitty Glasses sure does get some good ideas at times." You looked at him in surprise and fear.

"Eh? You mean..."

Levi locked his eyes with your own E/C orbs and gave you a sexy smirk. The sight of that smile sent pulses down your spine and directly into the nerves of your vulva, causing them to contract. Your lips parted and hot breath vacated your mouth as you tried to steady your heartbeat.

"I believe this is a good punishment indeed. An excellent payback for your misbehaviour last week," he said, referring to your cat and mouse game. He slowly walked up to the end of the bed and pulled you up by the flaps of the ribbon.

You gasped and watched as he slid his hands over your arms and fingered the red bow on your chest while giving you an intense gaze. His grey eyes were cold shards of smoky glass, penetrating into your soul and making your blood freeze. It was frightening how his one look could paralyze you into remaining still.

"Should I unwrap you?" he asked in a husky whisper, the question forging indecent thoughts to flick through your mind.

Not waiting for a response, he looked down at your chest and slowly pulled on the ribbon, unfurling the bow and freeing your breasts from the tight knot. Your didn't realize that you were holding your breath at the thought of his fingers making close contact with your chest area and gasped harshly, unwittingly giving him just the reaction that he wanted.

Levi didn't show it on the outside but he was highly satisfied with your flushed face. _She's into me, that's for sure. I can have some fun with this_ , he thought in excitement.

Once the bow was removed, he moved even closer to you, his wet, bare chest almost pressing against your breasts.

He curled his arms around your form and gently began to loosen the ribbon around your body, purposefully brushing against the smooth skin of your back and shoulders.

"Hn..." you whimpered as his hair brushed your ear. Your Corporal was basically hugging you, his arms touching your body as his hands slowly and deftly untangled the soft cloth. His face was beside yours, his breath hot against your naked shoulders and the moisture from his body dripping onto yours. He smelled fresh, the clean smell of soap and mint floating off his skin. The room was suddenly sweltering; a contrast to your earlier predicament, the heat from his body radiating onto yours, making you feel warm and comforted. You wondered if this was what heaven felt like.

Suddenly, the heat disappeared from your upper body as Levi kneeled to untangle the ribbon around your legs. Saliva pooled in your mouth as your eyes widened at the sight of your superior officer sitting on his knees before you. Thankful that your arms were free at last, you placed one hand over your lips to stifle the sounds that came out of your mouth every time his hot palm grazed the skin of your thighs.

Levi enjoyed the view that he gained from kneeling before you, not caring about what he looked like if someone were to see both of your positions. You weren't aware of anything as you were too flustered to pay attention but the frilly skirt of the dress was quite flowy and the simplest movements shifted the skirt around your legs, giving him glimpses of what lay above. He knew that what he was doing was atrocious and plain wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He was attracted to you and he could tell that you were bothered by his semi-naked appearance as well. He sighed at the sight of your soft thighs and fleetingly brushed his fingertips over your skin as a final touch before he stood up with the mass of silky red ribbon.

"Go into my bathroom and bring me the bottle of oil that's on the counter," he ordered, while swiftly curling the ribbon into a tight ball.

You shakily saluted him and wobbled all the way to the door opposite to his bed, the effect of the drugs still taking a toll on your body. You weren't aware of the darkened pair of silver slates following your scantily clad form all the way into the bathroom.

Finding the small brown bottle of oil that was placed near his soap dish, you turned to leave the bathroom and stopped at the sight of the mirror that hung on the back of the door.

_Oh my God! This dress is so short! And slutty! What were those girls thinking!_

You could see how the skin around your face, ears and neck were more redder than normal, displaying your true feelings to the situation at hand.

Pulling valiantly at the skirt in hopes that it would hide more of your leg, you walked back into his room and headed over to his bed. You bit your lip at the sight of Levi laying on the bed, back facing the ceiling and only that small towel placed over his derrière to give him some modesty.

_He's so physically attractive! I don't know if I can hold myself back from accidentally touching him._

Levi turned his head to see if you had gotten what he had asked for and nodded in approval, calling you over to his side.

"Come, F/N."

There it was again. The use of your given name. He had never bothered to call you by your first name in public, but when it was just you and him, he was not at all against doing things that went against his normal, stoic self. You definitely wouldn't have believed if someone had told you that Levi had the capability to somewhat charm and seduce a female with his body and voice alone but you were starting to realize that not everyone appeared to be what they seemed to be.

"Sir," you mumbled, as you stepped up to the right of his bed.

"You will massage me tonight," Levi said, giving you a bored look.

"What?" you said, your jaw dropping in shock, the bottle of oil almost slipping from your shaky fingers. "M-massage you?"

"That's right. I don't have any cleaning duties to give you today. Since you're supposed to be working for me, I might as well put you to some good use. I haven't been able to sleep on my bed for the past few weeks because of work, which was why I was planning to retire early today instead of partaking in the festivities. As much as I hate to admit, my posture while sitting has become undeniably painful. I've been sleeping in just a wooden chair for far too long. Therefore, I'd fancy a massage."

Frowning at your Corporal's words, you immediately made up your mind to help to the best of your abilities to ease Levi's tensed muscles.

"Sir!" you saluted, gently sitting on the side of the bed and unscrewing the cap of the bottle. Turning to face the magnificent pale back of your superior, you poured some oil into your palm to warm it up before you massaged it on to his body.

"Don't tell me you're going to sit so far away from me and give me a massage!" said Levi with a glare. "You can't accomplish anything with such a distance. Come closer."

"Closer, sir?" you asked nervously.

"Yes, closer."

You shifted your legs onto the mattress so you were now kneeling on the bed, adjacent to the sleeping Levi.

"Tch. Closer. Sit on top of me. You can't reach any spots if you sit beside me."

You could practically feel the hot steam pass through your ears. Shakily placed one leg onto the side of his body, you relocated so that you were hovering over his laid back form.

Levi could sense your nervousness and smirked to himself. "What are you just floating about for, brat? Sit down!"

He reached from behind and placed his hands firmly on your thighs, pushing you down. You slumped on his back with a grunt, trying to make sure that the oil didn't accidentally spill from your hands. You tried to frantically ignore the fact that Levi could probably feel your underwear against his bare skin as the dress wasn't long enough to give you any extra material to act as a barrier between his back and your crotch.

Gently pouring the warmed oil over the top of his shoulders, you rubbed your hands together to trap some heat and then firmly pressed, digging the heel of your hands over his trapezius muscle in a smooth, rotational motion. You instantly found the tight knots of his body, which were mainly concentrated over his upper torso. His body was rigid and hard, skin slightly tough and riddled with scars here and there, exposing his profession as a hard-headed military officer. There was so much of power concentrated within the very body you were sitting upon and while you knew Levi wouldn't harm you in any way as you were a comrade, you still felt a little fear at the thought of single-handedly going against the man. You knew what he was capable of in the field.

You cracked your fingers and pressed your fingers into his neck, gently moving in slow circles. Levi hummed in satisfaction, his body melting into the soft bed as you unwound the lumps from long-term pent-up stiffness. Your hands were soft and warm, massaging his body with a medicinal care that had his eyes rolling back in drowsiness. You certainly weren't a professional masseuse but you were showing some amounts of skills for the trade.

"Have you massaged before, Cadet?" he asked, laying his head to the side so he could see your form.

"Mm...I guess you can say that. Jean gets tensed pretty quickly after combat so I massage his shoulders for him. Marco occasionally gets these headaches from dealing with Jean and Eren so I massage his temples for him."

"You massage those shitty brats?" he growled lowly. It never occurred to Levi that you would be on such close terms with some of the male cadets where they were getting free massages from you. He should have realized, for you were always with those two boys whenever he saw you.

"Well, they are my friends and I help them out when they feel sore."

You scooted behind little by little as you finished each section of his mid back and realized that you were now sitting on top of his well-shaped glutes that were covered by just a thin towel. Biting your lip to restrict yourself from squealing, you completed massaging his back and decided to move onto his legs.

Levi, who was not drowsy any longer after feeling your warm body sit on top of his ass, decided to move things further. He was getting antsy by the minute and wanted to see some action from your side.

"That's enough. My legs are fine. Get off me."

Thinking that he disliked the fact that you were sitting on top of him so intimately, you quickly scrambled off his back and sat on the bed, facing away from him, rubbing your nose in annoyance and embarrassment.

_You idiot, how could you even think that he was flirting with you! He only wanted a goddamn massage from you._

Feeling more ridiculous than ever, you decided to give up your charade and turn back to the barracks. It was getting late now and you were feeling physically and mentally tired from today's events.

"I'll be taking my leave now, sir. Goodnight."

"Oi, I never said you could leave! Get your ass back here!"

You felt tears build up at the inner corners of your eyes. "What more could you possibly want?" you asked in desperation.

"I want my maid to massage me."

"I already did!" you yelled, looking back at him. "What else is..." you trailed off, not believing the sight before you.

Levi was sitting on his bed, his back supported by the wooden headboard and the towel draped over the junction between his legs. He was looking at you with a gaze that had you body shivering with desire. He had his arms folded behind his head while giving you a smirk that immediately had your underwear bunching up uncomfortably.

"Get over here," he ordered and you walked back to him in a hypnotized daze.

"Get on the bed." You climbed on top of the bed, adjusting your skirt and sitting carefully so your panties were not on show.

"Crawl to me," he murmured, keeping his steel gaze on your form. Your heart pounded in your chest as you shook your head negatively.

"Sir, I can't do that," you said, looking down shyly.

"You are to follow my orders, F/N. Crawl over to me. I don't tolerate disobedience and you know that very well."

Breathing in deeply to pull yourself together, you stirred to kneel on all fours and started to move towards him, not willing to look him in the eye.

"Look at me. Eyes up, soldier." His voice was mesmerizing. E/C clashed with molten grey. Levi was breathing harshly, his eyes roaming over your bent figure, the seductive position causing his body to heat up with arousal. He could feel his member rising and gave a low groan, anticipating the moment you would finally reach him.

"Corporal, this is already inappropriate as it is, I can't-" Levi leaned forward and pulled you close to his body, immediately wrapping his legs around your own and entangling them, making sure that you wouldn't easily escape from his grasp. Impatience was visible in his expression as you gazed into his face, panting heavily.

"You know what you're doing to me, right? I know you do," he said, wrapping a strong arm around your waist. His hot breath was on your lips, his face dangerously close to your own, so much so that you could almost imagine that cupid bow lips caressing your own at the softest of dances.

"I - I...Corporal...we shouldn't be doing this. What if someone were to suspect us?" you whispered, your eyes betraying your nervousness.

"Levi. Address me as Levi. And stop worrying about little things like that. You don't think people would have suspected something was up when you were wrapped and sent to me as a goddamn birthday gift? Dressed in a sexy ass maid costume, no less. You can't be oblivious to what you've been doing to me since you entered my room. Tell me the truth. Do you want me?"

You peered into his eyes that exposed his desire to know your answer. _He wants me. He wants me to say yes._ His expression was soft, as if expecting to you to deny it, yet hoping that it wouldn't be so.

Why should you care about how others were to think of you if you had sex with your Corporal anyway? It's not like your infatuation with him was a big secret. Thanks to Hange, the whole of the Corps would be aware of it by now. You decided then and there that you certainly would do as you pleased, and it only helped your case that Levi felt the same way too.

"I do. I want you, Levi," you said to him. "I want you so fucking much."

Not a second passed before he locked lips with your own, the warm petals providing a soft cushion effect against your chapped rims. You groaned into his kiss that was filled with lustful longing, his tongue not wasting any time in entangling with yours as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his embrace. You placed your hands on his chest, leaning into him as he rested against the headboard, your bodies a tangled mess upon his sheets. Your dress rose up your legs, far too high up to be considered a decent exposure but you didn't care, too lost into the pleasure Levi was desperate to shower you with.

"I wanted to do that ever since I saw you kissing those two shitty cadets on their cheeks," he confessed as he parted from your lips to allow you to breathe. You grinned and angled his face to the side and whispered your own admissions.

"I wanted to do this to you ever since you backed me up against your office door," you said, smashing your lips with frantic fervour. You slid your hand down his muscular abdomen and palmed his erection through the material of the towel.

"Damn brat," he growled into your ear, the deep, masculine sound conveying excitement into your nether regions as you stroked his member.

"Something doesn't seem right, sir. You seem to be very sore down there," you said playfully, squeezing him and causing him to gasp in pleasure. "As your personal maid, I can't afford to have you feeling uncomfortable on your birthday. Perhaps I should massage you here as well?" you asked with a seductive smirk, enjoying the face he made at your actions.

"Oh, you better damn rub me good, Cadet," he said huskily, pulling you in for another heated kiss.

* * *

"Section Commander, what if they're naked? I don't want to see the Corporal and F/N's nude bodies!" hissed Mikasa.

"Well, I certainly do!" exclaimed the bespectacled scientist, picking at the lock of Levi's door. "Aha! Got it!"

"Sh! You'll wake them up," whispered Sasha, looking around frantically to see if the Commander was near them by any chance.

The lock to Levi's door clicked open and the three women peeked into the bedroom of the feared Levi Ackerman.

"What the...?" Hange frowned, not seeing anyone inside the room. Levi's bed was made and the place looked clean and empty, as if no one had used it the night before. She walked further into the room, Mikasa and Sasha on her heels as she looked around for any evidence of last night's activities.

She had not gone five steps inside the room before a foul-smelling concoction was poured over the three criminal's heads, making all of them scream bloody murder.

"What the fuck is this?" cried Sasha.

"Disgusting," muttered Mikasa, looking down at her now dirty clothes with annoyance.

"Up there!" Hange pointed to the ceiling which had a basin that had been fixed to a small pulley system which had overturned as Hange accidentally stepped over the triggering rope on the floor. "They did this on purpose!"

Mikasa grumbled. "Looks like they got their revenge, all right. But what the hell is this shit?! It smells...just like shit!"

* * *

"What did you mix into that basin, brat? That thing looked gross as hell," said Levi, rubbing a hand behind your back as you kissed his neck.

"Nothing much. Just eggs, diluted bleach, horse poop, some toilet cleaning liquid and dirty water from the laundry."

Levi gave you a sickened look. "That's just plain repulsive, F/N!"

You shrugged carelessly. "So what? They deserved it." You went back to placing love bites on your lover's neck, smirking as you listened to the anguished cries of the three women desperately trying to wash themselves clean.

~°~

Fin

~°~

*

**Hange's Special Maid Dress!**


End file.
